Servers are typically used for big applications and workloads such as those used in conjunction with large web services and manufacturing. Often, a single server does not have enough power to perform the required application. To accommodate these large applications, several servers may be used in conjunction with several shared storage devices in a storage area network (SAN). In addition, it may be valuable to group servers together to achieve better availability or manageability.
As systems become large, it becomes more difficult to coordinate multiple component updates to shared data structures with high performance and efficient behavior. It would be beneficial to synthesize atomic updates on data structures spread over multiple data blocks when the hardware can only provide atomicity at the level of single block updates. The need for atomic update arises because systems can fail, and it can be costly or impossible to find and repair inconsistencies introduced by partially complete updates. One way to coordinate updates is through the use of a journal. The journal provides a mechanism to make updates atomic and durable.
What is needed is a system and method for managing a journal in a multi-node environment that can synthesize atomic updates to data structures spread over multiple data blocks. The present invention addresses such a need.